1. Field of the Invention
The present technical field relates to a coil component having an exterior body that has an anisotropic thermal conductivity, a method for manufacturing the coil component, and a coil electronic component using the coil component.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 is a sectional view of conventional coil component 108. Coil component 108 has coil magnetic body 103 including wound coil 102 formed by winding a wire, and magnetic body 101 disposed inside and outside wound coil 102 to form a closed magnetic circuit. Mounting substrate 105 made of metal is joined to an installation target side of coil component 108 in coil magnetic body 103. At least a part of an outer periphery of coil magnetic body 103 is covered with exterior body 104 formed of an insulating material (e.g., Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-238659).